Batman, rated R
by circa81
Summary: My aborted Batman screenplay. Two of the reasons I stopped are that this is WAY to long for a screenplay, and I found out that a new Batman movie was being made, Batman Begins that is. I wrote this before that was made. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

FADE IN:

EXT. GOTHAM CITY -- NIGHT

The night. it can be a frightening time. From afar, the tall, garish buildings of Gotham make the city look surreal and hellish. The night, and Gotham city; they do not go well together. All around the city can be heard the sounds that permeate from the darkness: breaking glass, screams, sirens, gunshots...pain. The city reeks of it. It can be felt everywhere. there are glimpses. A mugger beating an old man. A rape just off the street. A cop giving money for drugs. The city oozes with pain at the injustice and the horror. Tramps, hookers and gangs are present everywhere.

We focus on one area; a concentration of people, about 20, who are gathered around a pair of large garage doors that are surrounded by a series of labyrinthine alleys. They aren't residents of the street, they just own it. This is gang territory, just one of many. We see the faceless hoods silently socializing with one another, the same way one might greet each other at church. But this could never be mistaken for a religious gathering, at least not one involving the church. But if there is one thing that stands out among all of this, it's Johnny. late 20's, smiling, dressed like a typical hoodlum stereotype. But that's not what is making him stand out. It's the fact that he's the only one with "chaperons." Two large men are behind him at all times, and they are not smiling.

JOHNNY

So, ugh, nice night, huh?

One of the men pushes him hard on the back.

CHAPERONE 1

Quite.

JOHNNY

Right, sorry.

He's clearly unsettled by these men. He isn't lost on the fact the everyone present has been looking at him since he arrived with his "chaperons". Some of them point and make jokes about him. Johnny pretends he doesn't notice. He looks at his watch.

JOHNNY

Um, do you guys know when Mr. Evens is gonna get here?

But Evens has arrived.

EVENS (O.S.)

You know you really should be quite when you're told to be.

JOHNNY

(surprised)

Donny! Hay what kept ya man? Thought maybe you forgot about my big night.

"Donny" is not sharing his easygoing attitude. He seems to be the only one here who is above small talk.

EVENS

I didn't forgot, just had some business to take care of.

JOHNNY

So that means we can get down to MY business?

Evens smiles like the devil.

EVENS

Sure. Stay here.

It's obvious by the way he's talking that the order wasn't meant just for Johnny. The "chaperons" nod behind him.

Evens goes out to the middle of the gathering, gaining everyone's attention.

EVENS

ALRIGHT, EVERYONE LISTEN UP!

Everyone is now quite and paying attention to the obvious leader.

EVENS

Now, as everyone here probably knows, the purpose of this meeting tonight is to initiate a new member into our Brotherhood.

Some people nod there heads. Other's don't seem to really care.

EVENS

Johnny, come on up here.

This startles Johnny, as he didn't expect the initiation to go so quickly. But he quickly recovers and walks on up next to Evens. Nobody's seems impressed.

EVENS

Now as is tradition, the person being initiated must have a sponsor, who also must be present for the initiation. This man's sponsor was Joe Walice, a long time member.

Johnny, for the first time looks around, noticing that his sponsor isn't among the group. Now he's visibly worried.

EVENS

(to the crowd and also to Johnny)

But as you can see, he isn't here. I met with him earlier today. I had learned of something that was very disappointing. I brought Joe with me tonight. Let's bring him up here.

He indicates to some men who walk into the shadows to get something. They come back to the crowd shortly carrying a large bag on their shoulders. Anyone who wasn't paying attention, is now.

EVENS

I am sad to say that Joe had done something quite inappropriate.

The men place the bag at Evens's feet.

EVENS

He betrayed us.

The bag is unwrapped, and the mutilated body of Joe Walice is revealed. It's obvious from his injuries and the permanent look of agony on what is left if the man's face that he suffered greatly before dying. Johnny freaks out.

JOHNNY

OH SHIT!

He tries to back off from the body, but he's quickly grabbed by the men who brought the body and is mercilessly beaten to the ground. Everyone who was quite is now shouting. Various people ask what the hell's going in. Pandemonium nearly erupts.

A gunshot. Everyone shut's up. Evens tries to talk again, his Colt .45 still pointing in the air.

EVENS

You see, brothers , Our boy Johnny here's a cop.

Everyone goes from looking at Evens to looking at the beaten Johnny. He's busted.

JOHNNY

Look man, I don't know what it is you think you know, but it's not true! Me and Joe was friends. Wha.. What the fuck did ya do to him?!

Evens steps up to him, showing some anger for the first time.

EVENS

Oh that's rich. "What did "I" do to him?" What the FUCK did YOU do to him?!

He points to the body.

EVENS

(to everyone)

You see, Joe sold us out, cooperated with the cops, vouched for this piece of shit cockroach. This man has attempted to infiltrate the Brotherhood.

(to Johnny)

Still Innocent?

Johnny's broken.

JOHNNY

Look, mister Evens..

EVENS

(interrupting)

What happened to Donny?

JOHNNY

Donny, look, I... I have a family. They have nothing to do with this man. they need m..

Evens suddenly slaps Johnny across the face with his gun.

EVENS

I have a family too Johnny boy, and you tried to destroy mine. I think you can figure out what happens now.

He starts to walk away. Johnny's breaking down, on his knees begging as his voice is filling with hysteria.

JOHNNY

PLEASE MAN! This wasn't personal, I'm just doing my job. Don't you fucking punish my daughter for that!

His words fall on deaf ears. Two men pick him up from off the ground and start dragging towards the large garage doors. One of them opens, revealing a dark room with a platform that is brought out for everyone to see. It looks like an autopsy table. Johnny has a pretty good idea what its purpose is.

JOHNNY

Aww fuck man. this... can't you just shoot me in the head or something?

EVENS

Well if you had done more research on us, you would know that the treatment of spies is quite serous. Merely killing you just won't do; an example must be made of you, and of Joe over there.

Johnny looks over at Joe's body; he sees his fate.

As the brotherhood begins to strip Johnny and prepare him for his pain, something is watching them, from above. it begins to make its way to the perimeter where other members have been serving as guards for tonight's activities. It moves silently as it keeps to the shadows. Several of the guards are walking about, very bored, wishing they could see what's going on. As the unknown watcher focuses on one man in particular near a corner from the rooftops, a nearby group of birds takes flight suddenly, alerting the young man to the roof above him, where he sees nothing. As he trains his head back down to eye level, his vision is encompassed by something that he only get's a glimpse before his vision blackens into unconsciousness; very large pointed white eyes, very close to his face. One down. From around the corner of the alley, another guard, sounding equally bored, is heard talking, presumably to the fallen man.

GUARD2

(off screen)

Hay Chaz, you got a light man?

As he turns the corner, he sees his friend Chaz, unconscious, on the ground, alone.

GUARD2

What the!

Before he can finish, something sweeps out from the shadows towards the untimely sentinel, passes him, and he joins his friend on the ground, unconscious as well.

Closer to the ceremonial-like preparation of Jimmy's execution, another man is on his circumvention of the party. He seems to be really into the display of sadism and the brutal breaking of Johnny. As he stop's against the wall to further relish the proceedings, as he is now visibly rubbing his crotch, he suddenly hears something above him. He looks up, and sees a giant lurking form, hanging upside down from a fire escape, only inches from him. The dark figure quickly seizes him, his scream never escaping his throat as darkness overtakes him.

Someone from the crowd looks back to where the "security" is supposed to be, but he sees no one. Seemingly thinking nothing of it, he turns back to the preparation.

Johnny is in pain. Lots of it. He's received the last of his cuts and marks, and his lead rapist has finished with him. After the cheers from his audience has subsided, Evens, now in a ceremonial robe and related garb, takes his place in front of the sacrifice.

EVENS

And now, brothers, it is time.

Everyone screams in sadistic joy. Evens takes a bottle of lighter fluid and sprays it in generous amounts over Johnny's naked flesh, paying special attention to his head and face, as Johnny screams in tormented silence through his gag.

Just as Evens is about to light a match to finish the night's festivities, a loud clap of thunder erupts from the clouds, and it begins to rain.

EVENS

God damn it.

Screaming is heard, coming from the perimeter of the main ally way. Anyone who has a weapon, which is pretty much everyone, brings them to the ready, the screaming having ceased echoing throughout the walls. Evens instructs two men to check it out.

EVENS

Everyone stay cool.

As the men make their way into the narrow ally, a loud sound is heard in the opposite alley, behind the crowd of men. Everyone unloads into the dark alley, over the frantic yelling of Evens.

EVENS

EVERYONE STOP FUCKING SHOOTING!

They do, having emptied their weapons anyway.

EVENS

I said everyone jus

He cuts himself off as he sees the men he just sent to check out the screaming, laying face down on the ground. He seems to briefly give in to fear, but he quickly recovers. He turns his face towards the rainy sky.

EVENS

Ok, olly olly oxen free. Who's the asshole?

(to everyone)

Spread out, watch your backs.

Everyone begins to explore the area. Screaming is once again heard over the thunder and is quickly silenced. The unknown intruder is dropping his victims into a pile, placing restraints on his unconscious prey. Johnny, meanwhile, still strapped to the table, looks up, and sees something. He begins to freak out, screaming once again into his gag.

EVENS

I told you to shut the fuc

As he raises his hand across his chest to strike Johnny, something whirls out of the shadows, imbedding itself in his left hand, which is itself imbedded into his right shoulder.

As everyone who remains looks back to see Even's cry of agony, they follow his face in an effort to determine where the attack came from. They see...something. The dark figure is hiding high above them in the shadows, but they only get a glimpse of him as a lightening bolt crashes. To them, they see a large black creature, looking right back at them. They have seen the enemy, and they are afraid.

Everyone starts shooting in a blind fury, but as the figure swiftly raises what looks like wings, he is gone with another lightening bolt. Everyone's extremely panicked now, including the unshakable Mr. Evens. People are continuing to spread apart from one another. Everyone is pointing there guns randomly, their fear starting to over take them as they again here a series of interrupted screams coming from the darkness. Their standing numbers are dwindling.

There are 15 men around the large garage doors now, Johnny having been seemingly forgotten. Even's momentarily gets his wits back as he yells at everyone remaining to help him to get the sharp object out from his bleeding shoulder and hand. As a men starts to help Evens, lightening strikes again, and it reveals The Batman, standing inside the still open garage door, right in front of Evens. No one see's him, except Evens, who is the only one facing the garage doors. He finally gives in to his fear. The man helping him notice's.

GANG MEMBER

Are you ok man?

He turn to looks, and The Batman attacks. Before he can draw his gun, two objects fly out from the Batman's hand, one glancing off Evens, and the other hitting him, right in the face, knocking him out cold.

The rest of the remaining members are now looking, and they all pause from what they see. They see a being slowing emerging out from the darkness, like a living shadow. Several quick lightening bolts briefly gives them the full view of The Batman. Everyone is briefly paralyzed as their enemy blinks slightly with its large white eyes, as sharp teeth are bared.

GANG MEMBER 2

Oh shit.

In a panic, everyone brings up their guns, taking aim to fire. But The Batman quickly jumps over their heads, throwing out two small balls in midair, that explode into a think fog of smoke that briefly blinds the men. The already subdued visibility now turns into shadows as men stumble about, some making it out of the thick cloud. As the men regain their bearings, attempting to locate their target, they are attacked. The onslaught is savage as The Batman moves like lightening, never staying in the same place as his prey fire their weapons in a blind panic. Horrific screams are heard as the sounds of breaking bones and cartilage resounds throughout the area. Almost everyone is taken down brutally within moments, with The Batman seemingly everywhere at once as he strikes. Soon only the occasional sounds of moans of pain are heard by the few men who are conscious. Now only two of the gang members remain standing, including the groggy Evens. He tries to make a break for it, with the other, a large hulk of a man seemingly the only one who can stand against the continuingattackingThe Batman. With even his advanced street fighting talent, he is only mere moments away from defeat as he is beaten to a pulp. He is on his knees know, his face a mask of agony. The Batman briefly turns to see Evens running away, whose arm is still attached to his shoulder. He quickly backhands his opponent in the face without looking, blood exploding from the man's nose as he finally falls to the ground, his punishment for trying to attack while The Batman was seemingly distracted. One left.

Even's is almost home free, he's near the main streets, when as he is in mid-step, another sharp object is imbedded into his foot, which is in turn imbedded into the asphalt. He screams in pain as he collapses to the ground, cradling his impaled foot. As he examines the strange, almost bat-like shape of his impediment, he sees the shadow of The Batman rise along the ally wall.

When he turns to face the shadow's maker, he is quickly seized by the throat, the sharp object is removed from his foot, and he is slammed against the wall, his now blurry vision trying to comprehend what he is seeing. The Batman looks like pure darkness, perhaps from the depths of hell itself. What captures Even's attention the most in his hazy state, are the eyes. They nearly encompass his whole upper face, and they are pure white, nothing can be seen behind them; he doesn't want to see as he shakes his head as much as he can while his throat is held firmly. The Batman slowly brings his face up close. Evens wets his pants.

THE BATMAN

(gravely)

Leave the streets. _Forever._

Evens nods like an idiot.

The Batman yanks the Batarang still imbedded in Evens shoulder out, and drops him. He turns and walks back toward the still bound Johnny, seemingly floating along the ground as his cape hides his legs. As The Batman walks, Even's goes to grab a hidden revolver from under his robe. As he is about to take aim, The Batman throws another Batarang over his shoulder, and Evens can only watch it head straight into his face before he slumps the ground, unconscious.

Johnny is scared shitless. Even though he has been spared from the Brotherhood, he isn't so sure about what IT will do to him. As he cowers on the table, The Batman briefly runs his wing-like cape over Johnny, and as He passes by, the man's bonds are undone.

As Johnny is trying to keep himself together as he removes himself from the table, all he can see is his still moving savior. He watches as their is suddenly a bizarre noise, and he witnesses the Batman aloft from the ground, seemingly flying towards a nearby skyscraper. Johnny is frozen stiff in silence, even as the police arrive.

EXT. SKYSCRAPER -- NIGHT

As The Batman swings up to a ledge on the tall building, mingling among the gargoyles, he presses the retraction button to disengage the grappling-hook from the cement. He looks back at the ally he just left, another person saved. More monsters taken off the streets. He seems almost serene. He slowly turns to view the city abroad, eventually casting His gaze on the Gotham River, and remembers.


	2. Chapter 2

EXT. MOVIE THEATER

The Wayne's, full of mirth, make their way out of the theater and begin the walk to alley where they parked. As they walk farther and farther from the theater, Bruce increasingly continues to play out the sword fighting scenes, miming all his movements as he prances around his parents. They are now almost to there car, far away from the others.

BRUCE

(pretending to be in a sword fight)

And take that! And that! You'll never win, evil villain, for I am

A shot rings out, stopping Bruce's tirade. He looks back towards his parents, his fantasy over.

BRUCE

Dad?!

Thomas lays on the ground, an eruption of blood oozing from his left shoulder. Before anyone can react, a shadow moves out from the corner of the alley, emerging from the darkness. The dim street lights fall upon the shadow to reveal a masked man, holding a revolver, it's barrel smoking. He speaks with a voice devoid of humanity.

MUGGER

Everyone shut the fuck up!

Martha is speechless as she goes to cradle her bleeding husband in her arms. Bruce moves to do the same.

THOMAS

(weakly)

No Bruce, stay away.

Thomas sways away his son with his good arm, who reluctantly stays where he is, a look of shock taking over his face. The masked gunman moves his face from one person to another, sizing up his prey. One down, a kid, and...

THOMAS

NO!

Thomas sees the look in the masked man eyes as he stares at Martha. He separates himself from her arms.

THOMAS

Here, take my wallet, there's 500 dollars in it.

He goes to his back pocket with his good hand. The gunman rushes into to kick Thomas hard in the face, blood and teeth flying from his mouth. Bruce is in absolute shock, he doesn't move at all.

MARTHA

No please! Please don't hurt my family! We'll give you everything!

She looks to Bruce, who still hasn't moved. The gunman sees this, and smiles.

MUGGER

Sure toots, relax.

He takes Thomas's wallet and watch. He examines his prize.

MUGGER

Shit man, you must be loaded. Must live the good life, huh? Big house.

He looks at the terrified Bruce.

MUGGER

A rugrat.

He turns to Martha, lust in his eyes.

MUGGER

And a hot bitch to top it off.

He looks back towards Thomas.

MUGGER

You're a lucky man.

He moves towards Martha, grabs her pocketbook, but he's barley paying attention to his work, he's busy leering at her. He spots her pearl necklace, rubbing his fingers through them and then yanks it from her throat, sending several tumbling to the asphalt. Martha looks faint.

THOMAS

Just let him take it Martha, everything will be ok.

MUGGER

Yeah, "Martha" everything's a-okay.

He suddenly grabs her, holding her with his free hand around her neck. Martha freaks out.

MARTHA

Thomas!

MUGGER

Hay bitch, stay focused.

He begins to feel her up.

MUGGER

Yup, your a lucky man.

Thomas is starting to let his anger show.

THOMAS

Take your damn hands off her! Just take what you want and leave!

MUGGER

Oh, I'm sorry, you don't like it when I do this?

He reaches through Martha's dress to grab her breasts.

MUGGER

What about this?

He takes the barrel of his gun and start rubbing it between Martha's legs. At this point Martha's just lost it, she's crying her eyes out.

MUGGER

Shut the fuck up bitch.

He punches her in the stomach. She would bend over in pain if he still wasn't holding her by the neck. Bruce still hasn't moved an inch, to him this isn't happening, it's not real.

MUGGER

As for "taking what I want", well thank you kindly sir, I believe I'll do just that.

He starts to rip Martha's dress apart, and begins to savagely kiss her.

THOMAS

Get the fuck away from her!

Martha's courage is broken, she begins to flail her arms in an attempt to get away, but his grip is solid.

MUGGER

Oh yeah, I like it when bitches play hard to get.

He reaches for his zipper. Martha screams, and bites down into her attacker's arm. He screams as blood runs from her mouth.

MUGGER

You fucking bitch!

He cocks his revolver. He shoots into her back, thrusting his hips at the same time. The bullet explodes from her chest. Martha makes a gurgle noise.

THOMAS

NO!

The gunman shoots her again this time the bullet emerges from her stomach. He times his thrust to her bodily eruption. Martha starts to fall face first on to the street. The gunman grabs her by the hair, and puts a third bullet into her neck, and releases her into the puddle of blood that spurts out from her throat. The gunman spits on her body. He looks towards Thomas.

MUGGER

Was it good for you?

Thomas snaps, screaming with rage as he gets up from his own puddle of blood and begins to rush towards his wife's murderer. Another shot rings out throughout the ally. Thomas has taken a hit in the chest, he has fallen, he has failed. The gunman starts to beat Thomas.

MUGGER

Whatcha want to do asshole?

He continues to beat him, muttering incoherently. Thomas is now gasping for breath, air quickly escaping from his lungs. He locks eyes with Bruce, who is virtually catatonic. The gunman stops his assault, pulls up his gun, cocking it one last time as he takes aim at Thomas's face. Thomas still looks at his son, whose eyes cast his father's reflection. A sixth shot echoes throughout the alley, as blood is splatters onto Bruce's innocent face; he doesn't even blink. Silence fills the air.

MUGGER

Shit.

The gunman looks around at his handiwork. He eventually looks to the boy. He looks like he's trying to decide something. Sirens can now be heard. He looks at his now empty revolver, back to Bruce, and decides. He walks back into the darkness from which he came. Just as he is about to be consumed by the shadows, he stops, turns around, and looks at Bruce, who for the first time takes his eyes away from his parents bodies, and looks back at their killer.

MUGGER

Have a nice life kid.

And he returns to the darkness.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. ALLEY -- LATER

Bruce's face has not changed, even now as the police bustle about the now crowded ally. He is a statue, giving the police no answers as they question the traumatized boy.

COP 1

Look kid, I know how bad you must be feeling right now, but if you can try to open up a bit, it'd make our job a lot easier.

He looks to another cop near buy, who sighs. Just another homicide, another screwed up witness. He get's up and walks away.

COP 1

Well, no luck from the kid.

COP 2

He fucked in the head?

COP 1

Yeah, let the social worker deal with'em. I'm gonna get a smoke.

The two policemen leave Bruce. Other officers are busy collecting evidence from the crime scene, and trying to keep the media away. The death of the Wayne's had apparently spread, inviting the usual vultures to swoop in. Everyone seems to work mechanically, no one seams to really notice that there is a third casualty to this mess. One of the officers seems distracted though. Lieutenant Jim Gordon, late 30's, a look of grim weariness on his face, the only one apparently who is letting the tragedy in. He has been questioning a witness who reported the gunshots, but he has been taking looks at the now ignored young boy.

GORDON

OK madam. Is there anything else you can report?

WITNESS

I just want to say again how much this tragedy has affected me. It's absolutely terrible.

From the look on Gordon's face, it's obvious he's not buying her melodrama.

WITNESS

Um, Sergeant Gordon

GORDON

(interrupting)

It's lieutenant ma'am.

WITNESS

Yeah, ok. I was wondering, could I go share my feelings on this tragedy, perhaps in front of those cameras?

She gestures towards the media circus. Gordon just looks at her.

GORDON

Sure, knock yourself out.

She's running towards the cameras before he finishes his sentence, fixing up her hair as she goes. Gordon sighs, and again looks back at the neglected child. He's all alone. Gordon starts walking towards Bruce, who had to be carried away from the crime scene, like a statue, he still had not moved. Gordon ignores the comments he overhears from the other officers on the scene.

COP 3

SO what about the woman? Was she hot?

COP 4

Well right now her face is all fucked up, but aside from a few extra holes...

The officers laughs. Gordon keeps walking.

COP 5

What are the odds we'll find the guy?

COP 6

Zip. It's like all the other ones, no prints.

He looks towards the traumatized Bruce.

COP 6

A fucked up witness. The guy probably wore a mask anyway. You got a light?

Gordon continues walking until he is a few feet away from the boy. Bruce doesn't acknowledge him. Gordon looks down at him, then back around at the other officers around him; he's the only cop who notices this kid.

GORDON

Dammit.

He bends down to meet Bruce at eye level, he doesn't see any sign of, anything.

GORDON

Um, Bruce is it?

Bruce doesn't respond.

GORDON

My name's Jim. Jim Gordon. I'm a, I'm...

He stops. He has no idea what to say to this catatonic child. He whispers so that only Bruce can hear.

GORDON

I'm sorry.

He looks over towards where the boys parents are being put into body bags.

GORDON

Look Bruce, I'm not gonna pretend I understand how you feel. But, I want you to know that this isn't the end for you. There ARE people who can help you. People who care.

He puts his hand on Bruce's, who for a brief moment looks at Gordon. Gordon smiles.

GORDON

That's right, you HAVEN'T been forgotten.

He pauses. He is hesitant about what he is about to say.

GORDON

As for the man responsible for, this.

He gestures with his arm around him.

GORDON

He'll get the justice he deserves.

He looks away, being unable to face the boy for what he is about to say.

GORDON

Eventually.

The Wayne's bodies are now being taken away on dollies. Bruce just watches them out of the corner of his eye until they are gone from the ally. Gordon sees this, and takes one last look at Bruce before he stands up to his full height.

GORDON

It was nice talking with you Bruce. Just remember what I said.

And with that Gordon walks away, back into herd of uninterested police officers.

EXT. ALLEY STREET ENTRANCE -- CONTINUOUS

A car comes racing down the street, honking and weaving between police and reporter cars. It stops half on the side walk, and a frenzied Alfred Pennyworth jumps out. The police try to restrain him.

COP 7

Hay pops, settle down. I think we got a drunk here.

ALFRED

Where are they?! Where are the Wayne's?!

COP 7

Look buddy, just calm down. You don't want me to have to drag your ass downtown do ya?

Alfred stops struggling long enough to get himself together.

ALFRED

I am the Wayne's butler. It is my responsibility to be with them, now let me go good sir!

Alfred is released, but the police keep there eye on him. The officer who restrained him takes a look at his notes.

COP 7

Wait, are you Alfred Pebblesworth?

ALFRED

PENNYWORTH! And yes, I am. Now can I please see the Wayne's? Are they conscious?

The police now look at Alfred with a sense of compassion. He doesn't know.

COP 7

Um, sir, what have you heard?

ALFRED

What do you mean, what I've

Alfred stops. He sees the expressions on their faces. The realization hits him like a truck.

ALFRED

No...

He sways, being caught again by the policemen. Alfred mutter's incoherently to himself. After a long time Alfred pulls himself together.

ALFRED

Where are they?

EXT. ALLEY -- MOMENTS LATER

Alfred is escorted to the crime scene. The bodies of the Wayne's are being lifted into a waiting ambulance. Before Alfred can react, he notices that there's only two body bags.

ALFRED

Bruce?

ALFRED

(to his escorting officer)

Where is Bruce Wayne?! Is he alive?!

Alfred is once again frantic, the police having to restrain him to get him to listen.

COP 7

HEY! Hey! The kids fine! He's over here.

He brings Alfred to where Bruce has been sitting, still a statue.

ALFRED

Master Bruce! Thank God!

He goes to hug him, but he then sees the look on the boys face. No recognition.

ALFRED

Bruce? Bruce, it's me, Alfred.

He grabs Bruce.

ALFRED

Bruce! Can you here me?!

Bruce remains unresponsive. Alfred turn to the policemen.

ALFRED

What has happened to him? You call THIS fine?!

COP 7

Look, the kid apparently saw everything. He's in shock.

ALFRED

I can bloody well see that! Hasn't anyone attended to him?

The cop's had enough.

COP 7

Look Pennyworth, this is the fourth homicide I've been to today. I'm tired. The kid will go to Social Services. They'll take care of him. If ya want to stay with'em until they send someone to bring him in, fine. Do whatever the fuck you want.

The policeman turns and walks away from a stunned Alfred. He turns back to Bruce, and after a long moment, he sits down next to him, neither saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3

EXT. GRAVEYARD. -- AFTERNOON

A large congregation of people are gathered around two extravagant coffins. Hymns can be heard. A priest is giving his "find out word" in Latin. Some people are here to shed tears, others, only to show their respects. Alfred is closest to the closed coffins, as well as Lesly Tompkins. Alfred is holding Bruce by the shoulder, trying to keep his emotions from the public. Bruce looks more vacant then ever. His eyes are one with his shadow; dark. As the funeral goes on, the sky grows stormy. A wind a has begun to pick up.

PRIEST

Amen.

He closes his book. The sound hits Bruce like a cannon. One single tear escapes from his eye. The service is over.

EXT. GRAVEYARD. -- LATER

The graveyard has been mostly emptied of visitors. The Wayne coffins have been buried in front of a large headstone. All but Alfred, Bruce, and Lesly remain. They are heading towards the parking lot, when Bruce stops.

ALFRED

Come now Bruce, we best be going before the storm hits.

Bruce gets a strange look on his face, and turns around. He begins to head back towards his parents graves.

ALFRED

Bruce wait, what are you doing?

Alfred is about to make a grab for Bruce, but Lesly pulls on his arm.

LESLY TOMPKINS

Let him Alfred. He needs to be alone right now. With them.

Alfred is about to disagree when he stops to consider her words. Alfred relents to the psychologist.

ALFRED

I'll wait for him here.

Lesly nods, intending to do the same.

EXT. GRAVEYARD.

The sky is growing darker as the wind picks up. Bruce doesn't seem to notice, even as dead leaves rush into his face as he continues mechanically walking towards his parents grave. As he gets within feet of the graves, his legs start to shake. His face is beginning to move again. Bruce is shedding tears openly now. He stands before his buried parents, and as the beginnings of thunderclaps can be heard, Bruce falls to his knees. A howl is growing within his throat, and as it emerges from his mouth, Bruce lets out a mad shriek of misery and anger to the heavens. He has emerged from his shock. He begins to pound with his fists on his parents grave, as if accusing them of leaving him. The thunder is now close.

Alfred can hear the shouts of misery from the parking lot, and even he too now cannot hold back, and cries silently. Lesly is still there, beginning to shed her tears as well.

Bruce finally collapses on his parents grave, sobbing in a curled up ball.


	4. Chapter 4

INT. BRUCE'S BEDROOM. -- LATER

Young Bruce's form can be seen huddled in the darkness of his bedroom. Aside from the rain falling outside, the only sound that can be heard is Bruce's continued anguish sobs. Lesly Tompkins can be seen trying to comfort him near his bed, but she is invisible to the boy.

LESLY TOMPKINS

Bruce, please let me help you. I know I can't know how you're feeling, but I know that YOU don't want to continue this way. Neither does Alfred.

She pauses.

LESLY TOMPKINS

And you're parents wouldn't either.

Bruce stops making noises. His face emerges from behind his arms, a look of pure rage showing in the dim light.

LESLY TOMPKINS

Bruce?

Bruce screams at the top of his lungs as he begins to tear apart anything he can get his hands on.

BRUCE

SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Lesly is beyond shocked at this outbreak.

LESLY TOMPKINS

Bruce stop it! You'll hurt yourself!

She tries to restrain him, but he fights her grasp, lashing out blindly, kicking over "something". Bruce's animal screams have brought Alfred to the door.

ALFRED

Bruce?! My god Lesly, what did you do?!

He rushes over to try to help Lesly restrain Bruce, but even with the two of them, it is difficult to control Bruce's rampage.

LESLY TOMPKINS

I didn't do anything, I was just speaking to him!

Bruce nearly over powers the both of them, but they eventually manage to wrestle him to the ground.

BRUCE

DON'T TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS! You're not them! Daddy, don't let him hurt mom! NOOO! I didn't do ANYTHING! I COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!! Their dead because of me. "I" killed them!!!

Bruce again dissolves into sobs as he stops trying to get away from Alfred and Lesly's hold, while they themselves are speechless. Alfred looks to Lesly in bewilderment, but Lesly has a look of understanding on her face, and guilt.

LESLY TOMPKINS

(quietly)

Oh God, I'm so sorry bruce.

ALFRED

What happened?!

LESLY TOMPKINS

(to Alfred)

I had no idea Bruce felt guilty about his parents death. I just said that they wouldn't want him to be upset. I guess in Bruce's mind, he feels that he deserves to be miserable.

Bruce has now cried himself to sleep, so Alfred and Lesly let go of his still form and let him sleep where he lays.

ALFRED

That's bloody nonsense! Bruce was not in the least responsible for what happened! How could you suggest such a thing?!

Lesly puts her finger to her lips, alerting Alfred to the sleeping bruce at there feet. Alfred gets the idea and he and Lesly walk towards to doorway so they can talk without disturbing bruce.

LESLY TOMPKINS

Alfred, "I" am not suggesting anything of the sort. Bruce is. His feelings of loss have been displaced by guilt. Perhaps because their killer hasn't been found, he has no face, so to speak, and Bruce is looking for someone to blame. It is also probably due to his young age. I'm sure he will eventually realize that he has no reason to blame himself for what, what happened...

She fades off, again being reminded of the horrible fate of her friends from so long ago. A tear drops from her eye, but she quickly regains her composure. Alfred sighs.

ALFRED

I miss the them to.

They both share the silence between them.

INT. WAYNE MANOR. -- DAY

Lesly is sitting with Alfred in the large mansion's living room. She is in the phone.

LESLY TOMPKINS

(on the phone)

Yes, some negligible improvement...I know, he's not physiologically stable yet, I think if more time is...yes, I will mention it to him, but I won't suggest it professionally, no, not until he has more time to sort through his feelings...I believe that isn't necessary, not yet. Ok, goodbye.

She hangs up the phone. Alfred has waited patiently.

ALFRED

Well?

LESLY TOMPKINS

I was reporting on my treatment of Bruce. Alfred, I have to be honest with you. Bruce has taken his parents death much worse then, well, frankly worse then I've ever seen ANYONE take to such a loss.

ALFRED

So, what do you suggest I.., We do?

LESLY TOMPKINS

Ordinary therapy doesn't seem to be having much of an effect on Bruce, and it's been eight weeks.

She pauses.

LESLY TOMPKINS

If Bruce doesn't come out of this fugue of his soon, he may never be able to live a normal life. More drastic measures may be necessary to help lead him back to a stable mind.

Alfred begins to see where she is heading.

ALFRED

An institution?

LESLY TOMPKINS

It may not have to come to that. It's up to Bruce. If he can show some signs of, a sign of heeling.

There's a long silence.

LESLY TOMPKINS

Alfred. DON'T let it come that. Please.

Her voice breaks slightly she finishes. Alfred closes his eyes for a moment, then he looks to Lesly with a look of determination.

ALFRED

I promise to do my best to help Bruce. I'm sure between the three of us, we can find a way for bruce to heal.

INT. BRUCE'S BEDROOM -- NIGHT

Bruce is sleeping, but not peacefully. He is twisting and turning in his bed. His face, a mask of pain. We enter his dreams.

A skewed landscape is seen, as far as the eye can see. The sky is full of dark clouds, twisted and ghastly. It is the graveyard where the funeral was held. Only here there is only one headstone, and it is immense, so much that it casts a long shadow, up until the face of Bruce Wayne, standing still, facing the huge distorted stone figure. We can only see bruce's face, his body is hidden in the headstone's shadow. Again, a storm begins to brew. Lightening flashes, and Bruce gets a good look at what the altered headstone now reads: "Thomas and Martha Wayne, parents of Bruce, their killer."

BRUCE

No!

He begins to stumble away from the headstone, and when he is out of it's shadow, he sees that his body is covered in blood. Bruce only gapes in horror as he examines himself, finding blood everywhere, but no more so the on his hands. He gives a gasp of fright and turns around, only to find himself in an ally. THE ally.

BRUCE

NO!! There's nothing I could have done!

He turns again to run, only he stops dead in his tracks. He sees his parents on there knees, a dark figure holding a gun to their heads.

BRUCE

Mom, dad! I'm coming!

He begins to run, but he seems to be running in place, gaining no ground. Then it happens, again. BANG. BANG. Bruce screams, as he now reaches his fallen parents, the dark figure still hidden in the shadows. Bruce reaches to his father, his face in a pool of his own blood.

BRUCE

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!

He turns his father's face over to be seen, and he sees it, covered in blood, when his eyes open. Bruce chokes in shock.

THOMAS

Bruce, you failed us!

Bruce staggers back, his father's corpse still looking at him with accusing eyes, when he bumps into the dark figure, now behind him. Bruce turns to look up into his face, and he sees himself.

KILLER BRUCE

Have a nice life kid!

And with that, the alt-Bruce puts the gun in his own mouth, and pulls trigger. The shot is still heard as Bruce wakes up panting and shaking. He looks at his hands, and again he shakes his head, not believing what his subconscious is telling him. He grabs his head, and runs out of his room.

EXT. WAYNE MANOR. -- CONTINUOUS

Bruce runs out the back of the mansion, where the light of predawn is splashing along the cliffs of the Wayne Estate. Bruce is drawn to the sounds of waves far below him. He is sobbing uncontrollably, in a state of mania. He makes his way to the edge of the cliffs, and there he stops crying. He just looks at the rolling waves, almost in a trance, when his faces changes. He begins to back up, wanting room for jumping. As he steps back, his feet feel the ground give way beneath him. He falls through a crack, a dark hole in which he disappears from the faint light of the coming dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

INT. CAVE -- LATER

Bruce awakens. He is lying face down on a floor of rock, while the light of dawn can be seen seeping through the hole above where Bruce fell. He moves his body tenderly, the fall having taken it's toll on him. He tries to get up, looking about the strange surroundings, wiping off the ruble from his body, and he yelps in pain, having bruised his arm during the fall. As soon as his cry hits the walls of the dark hole he is in, another sound is heard, coming from the darkness. It sounds like small shrieks. The sound is getting louder, nearer. Bruce tries to bathe himself in the light that is creaking through above; he is frightened. It seems as if the darkness around him is alive. And then he sees them. Dozens, hundreds of bats emerge from the blackness and begin to swarm towards Bruce. They shriek and hiss at the intruder, who silently cries out and covers himself with his arms. His eyes have now begun to adjust to the darkness, and he can see the many forms gathering around him. Small, dark creatures living in the darkness of a large cave. While they fly about, sometimes close to Bruce, they do not harm him. He can see them, one by one, start to hang upside down along the cracks and crevices of the cave's many levels. His face slowly loses it's fear, and in its place comes a look of wonder. Suddenly another bat, a rather large one comes out from the darkness, but this one flies straight towards Bruce. Bruce again takes on a frightened posture, holding up his arms to his face. But nothing happens. Bruce opens his eyes to see that the bat has stopped to perch on a rock outcropping near the parameter of the light within Bruce is taking refuge in. The dark creature stares at Bruce, seemingly looking directly into his soul. Bruce is entranced by this creature of darkness. He looks up through the hole he fell through, seeing the brightening dawn above, and then looks back at the large bat in front of him, past the light. Bruce gets up slowly and moves towards the animal, walking into the darkness. He looks first into the eyes of the large bat in front of him, then looks around at his kin hanging about the cave. And for the first time in two months, young Bruce Wayne smiles.

INT. BRUCE'S BEDROOM -- MORNING

Alfred is striding along towards Bruce's bedroom. He gets to the door and sees Bruce's bed is empty. He freaks.

ALFRED

Bruce?!

He begins to look around the house for him. He checks every floor while screaming his name. He get's no response. Alfred is about to begin to check the grounds when he sees that the back patio doors are wide open, with a clear line towards the cliffs.

ALFRED

Oh God..

Alfred breaks into a run, screaming like a maniac, calling out for Bruce. He turns around, trying to catch sight of the boy, but he's nowhere to be found. Alfred eventually nears the cliff's edge. He stops and stares at the waves crashing far below. His face contorts into a mass of despair.

ALFRED

BRUCE!!!

He's on his knees, tears forming.

ALFRED

No. NO! Bruce, God...

INT. CAVE -- CONTINUOUS

Alfred's wails can be heard seeping through the aperture through which Bruce fell. The rising sun filtering more light down to the cave.

Bruce isn't seen. We wander further into the darkness of the massive cave, and then we see him.

He's naked, with his arms outstretched above his head, seemingly meditating to the sounds of his new companions. There shrieks have intensified, a brooding ballad echoing throughout the darkness. Bruce eventually becomes alert to Alfred's faraway voice. He turns towards the lighted aperture. He hesitates, seemingly frightened of the outside world. But Alfred's continued wailing prompts Bruce to respond to him. Bruce turns back for a moment to the bats hiding in the darkness and smiles.

BRUCE

Don't be afraid.

Alfred's face reflects utter despair as he continues to look down at the crashing waves. He is on his hands and knees, a man alone, when he hears a voice.

BRUCE

(distant)

Alfred.

Alfred stops, his eyes looking around him.

BRUCE

Alfred!

Alfred gets up and frantically looks around.

ALFRED

BRUCE?!

BRUCE

Alfred, follow my voice.

Alfred continues to look around, and he sees the hole. He rushes to it, getting down onto his knees, peering into the abyss.

ALFRED

Bruce?! My God, are you hurt?! I'll call the paramedics!

BRUCE

NO! Alfred, I'm alright, really.

Alfred lets out sigh and says a silent prayer.

ALFRED

Well, how did you get; where are you?

Down in the cave, Bruce looks around in thought.

BRUCE

My soul.

EXT. TOP OF CLIFFS -- LATER

Alfred is busy pounding a metal spike into the ground, near the hole where Bruce fell. When he's done, he attaches a folded rope ladder to it, and then sends the other end down into the abyss.

ALFRED

Bruce? Can you reach the ladder?

Down in the cave, Bruce can see the latter dangling in the dim light of the hole he fell through. He's putting his clothes back on.

BRUCE

Yes Alfred.

He pauses.

BRUCE

I want you to come down here.

ALFRED

Bruce! The ladder is for you. Unless you are injured

BRUCE

(interrupting)

I said I'm not hurt Alfred. I just want you to see this.

He pauses again.

BRUCE

I'm not climbing up until you come down here.

Alfred lets out a silent curse, his face showing his frustration and worry.

ALFRED

Alright. Stand back, my decent may cause more rubble to fall.

Bruce smiles and turns towards the bats hiding in the darkness.

BRUCE

Don't be afraid, he's a friend.

Alfred cautiously makes his way down the ladder, deeper and deeper into the dark pit. He eventually makes it to the bottom.

ALFRED

Bruce, I hope you have a very good reason for this...

He stops speaking as he turns away from the ladder and looks around him. Now we finally see how huge the cave really is. It spreads out seemingly for miles. Alfred finds that he and Bruce are standing on a small ledge, where below them the darkness sinks so deep the ground cannot be seen. The sound of waves are the only indication that the pit has a bottom.

ALFRED

My word. I had no idea that, that THIS existed!

He turns from the marvel he sees before him back to his young charge. Alfred can see that Bruce seems to be calmer, more composed then he has been since before his parents murder.

ALFRED

Bruce?

BRUCE

Aren't they wonderful Alfred?

ALFRED

"They"? what are you talking

Bruce stops him by pointing above, where Alfred is horrified at the sight of countless bats oscillating above them.

ALFRED

Oh shit!

Alfred momentarily loses it, tripping backwards onto his butt. Bruce remains calm.

BRUCE

(not taking his eyes off the bats)

It's alright Alfred. Your safe here. I've found a place where I'm not lonely.

ALFRED

BATS?! Bruce, are you sure you didn't hit your head during the fall?

Bruce looks back at Alfred, his face lacking any of the youthful innocence he had before. He looks like a different person.

BRUCE

I told you Alfred, this is my heart. THIS is what my soul is like.

He makes a dramatic wave of his arm around the dark cave.

BRUCE

Dark. Everything's dark in here.

He points to his chest.

BRUCE

But I feel at home here. Look at them Alfred. Creatures as dark as...me.

Alfred looks at Bruce for a long moment, wondering if this is a sign of improvement, or if Bruce has truly lost it. He about to say something but Bruce stops him.

BRUCE

Look Alfred, you and Miss Tompkins, Lesly, you wanted to see me break out of my "shell", right?

ALFRED

Bruce..

BRUCE

This is my sanctuary, my therapy if you prefer. Take it or leave it.

Alfred just looks at him, dumbfounded. After a long breath, he tries to clear his mind.

ALFRED

Well, this IS the longest conversation we've had for awhile.

Bruce smiles, a devilish grin, not suited for a boy.

INT. WAYNE MANOR. -- DAY

Alfred and Lesly Tompkins are again in the large living room, only the mood isn't as cordial. They're standing, slowly circling each other, virtually taking on a defensive stance as the two argue.

LESLY TOMPKINS

This wasn't what I had in mind Alfred.

ALFRED

Believe me Miss Tompkins, I am not in love with this. And frankly, yes, I know this isn't standard therapy.

Lesly cuts him off.

LESLY TOMPKINS

Alfred, when I said that standard therapy wasn't working, that wasn't a suggestion for experimentation.

ALFRED

I didn't even discuses that with Bruce. He ran out that night on his own. I.. Look. All I know is that when I found Bruce missing, I feared the worse...

He takes a deep breath.

ALFRED

But when I found him, he was more, more animated. I'm not saying he's back to his old self, or that this idea of his is even healthy, but he's functioning again.

He pauses.

ALFRED

He talks to me again. I may not agree with this new, this new Bruce, but I believe he's better off then before.

LESLY TOMPKINS

So you're saying that Bruce has essentially, what, found himself again? As what, a vampire?

Alfred shakes his head.

ALFRED

Look I KNOW this is abnormal. But what WOULD be normal in Bruce's mind? His parents are dead, he SAW it happen! He's no longer an innocent little boy. As much as I would like to believe, that boy is, as far as I can tell, gone.

LESLY TOMPKINS

So this is the knew and improved Bruce Wayne? Hanging out in caves, talking to Bats?

ALFRED

You didn't answer my question.

Alfred moves closer to her. He looks in her eyes.

ALFRED

What would be normal for a child whose world has been utterly destroyed?

Lesly doesn't respond.

ALFRED

Well? What's your answer?

Lesly pauses for a long time, her brow wrinkling with the thoughts of her mind overflowing.

LESLY TOMPKINS

OK, you're right Alfred. There ISN'T a "normal" for Bruce. I've seen others, some younger then him, face similar trauma, and to be perfectly honest...Their lives ARE forever changed, usually for the worst. I guess that's my answer, off the record. Officially, I can't condone this as "treatment", but..

She stops.

LESLY TOMPKINS

It's better then the alternatives I can suggest. He's in your hands Alfred. I'll try to write this up without making him sound psychotic.

Alfred gives her a disdainful look.

LESLY TOMPKINS

That's what my superiors would say if I told them bluntly what Bruce is doing. I believe that, so far, it isn't hurting Bruce. But Alfred, if he does anything more, eccentric, then my honest opinion would be that Bruce NEEDS to be brought under the care of full time

ALFRED

( interrupting)

An institution.

She turns away, looking out one of the large windows overlooking the estate.

LESLY TOMPKINS

Yes. Let's hope that this new development doesn't lead there.

ALFRED

I'll do my best, but I suppose in the end it's up to Bruce where his fate lies.

Lesly silently nods, still looking away.

INT. CAVE

Bruce is back in the cave, among his friends. We see him there at various times, over a few days as we see the sun set and rise over and over. He is at times giddy, at others, meditative. One evening, Bruce falls asleep, and he dreams. We observe.

He is still in the cave, only it is now even more gothic looking, with stagnates reaching forever. There is no hole in the sealing, for there is no sealing. This is it, the whole world. And the bats are there to. They are gigantic here, bigger the Bruce. He is casually walking about the cave, seemingly paying no attention to the gargantuan bats around him. Until one of them speaks.

BAT1

Bruce.

Bruce stops, the voice was that of his father. He looks up at the huge beast, who is now hanging upside down in front of him. He is now afraid.

BRUCE

Father?

BAT1

Why are you here? Why have you abandoned us?

BRUCE

I, I'm not, I didn't!

The other aberrant bats around the cave now begin to speak.

BAT2

LIAR!

Now all the bats are congregating around Bruce, as if he were on trial. They are all accusing him.

BAT3

You turn to us, to hide from you're guilt.

BRUCE

NO! I'm not guilty of anything!

His father's specter now roars, spreading gigantic wings, half bat sounding, half human.

BAT1

You have failed me!

BAT2

You do nothing. You DID nothing for them.

BAT3

You think you can hide forever?

BAT4

What are you going to do?

Bruce is spinning, the voices driving him mad. He screams and falls to his knees, where his father's specter is the only one else there, the other bats have vanished.

BRUCE

Dad, what do you want from me? What am I supposed to do?

Bruce finds himself again back in the ally, but now there are no bodies, only his father, standing in front of Bruce, in human form.

THOMAS

What did YOU want to do here?

BRUCE

I don't, I, I don't know what you mean.

The ally street starts to rumble, as blood breaks through the cracks forming everywhere.

BRUCE

What's happening?!

THOMAS

This will never go away Bruce! You have to make it stop, or you will truly have failed me!

The blood is now up to Bruce's knees. The walls are collapsing.

THOMAS

WHAT DID YOU WANT TO DO WHEN YOU SAW US DIE?!!

Bruce flashes back to the graveyard where he screamed in rage at his family's grave.

THOMAS

Yes! What is it you wanted? What MUST you do?

The blood is now up to his chest.

THOMAS

Answer or die in our blood!

Bruce takes a deep breath, than hollers with all his strength.

BRUCE

I WANTED REVENGE!!!

And with that, the rumbling stops, the bleeding ground starts to rain backwards, rising up in driblets into the sky. Not a drop of blood is left on Bruce's body. Thomas steps forward and bends down to eye level with Bruce. He touches his shoulder.

THOMAS

Then hide no longer, my son.

Bruce awakens, only this time he is calm. Too calm. He stands up and addresses the darkness of the cave.

BRUCE

I understand.

He turns around to head for the ladder. He stops to look back at the cave, his sanctuary.

BRUCE

Goodbye, Bruce Wayne.


	6. Chapter 6

INT. WAYNE MANOR. -- MORNING

Bruce has returned from the cave, and is walking purposely towards the main library. As he is walking, Alfred sees him as he is working at his daily butler duties. Alfred stops what he is doing and catches up with Bruce.

ALFRED

Bruce! You're, you're back before sundown.

Bruce ignores him , he just keeps walking towards her library.

ALFRED

Bruce? Bruce? What, where are you going? Are you alright?

Bruce stops now, just a few feet from the large library doors. He turns to finally look at Alfred.

BRUCE

I, I'm...

He stops, his face momentary contorting with emotion, but he quickly recovers.

BRUCE

You won't have to bring me food to the cave anymore Alfred, My time there is over.

Alfred looks absolutely elated.

ALFRED

Bruce, I'm, I'm happy to hear that.

Bruce opens the door to the library.

BRUCE

You can bring it to me here.

And he enters the library, closing the door in Alfred's face. Alfred now looks absolutely perplexed.

INT. LIBRARY

Bruce is browsing through the endless rows of books, his face an image of concentration. Occasionally, he picks out a book, bearing such titles as "gorilla warfare", "criminology", "analysis of a crime", "the art of a criminal investigation", "the art of war", and so forth along similar veins. He reads quickly. By nightfall, he has read all of them. Bruce is still deep within his reading when a knock is heard at the doors.

ALFRED

(off screen)

Bruce? It's dinner time, if you would like, we can share it in the dining room.

He gets no answer.

ALFRED

(off screen)

Bruce?

After a moment Alfred enters the library. He is shocked, for Bruce has nearly torn the place part, scattered books laying everywhere. And Bruce still hasn't looked up from his reading.

ALFRED

Bruce?! What have you done? What, what are you DOING?

Bruce finally looks up from his present book, titled "Bushido, the way of the warrior."

BRUCE

Planning for the future Alfred. And no, I won't be joining you for dinner, you can just leave some food here, thank you.

Alfred is beginning to lose patience.

ALFRED

Bruce, I have barely see you inside of the mansion, and you haven't eaten with me since

He stops, remembering the last time Bruce reacted when his parents were brought up.

BRUCE

(finishing for him)

Since my parents death. Yes, I'm aware of that Alfred, but now isn't a good time.

And with that, Bruce goes back to his reading. Alfred at first is shocked at his blaze attitude towards the mention of his parents death, and then shock turns into anger. He has had enough. He slams the door loudly.

ALFRED

Alright, no more of this nonsense. You are going to tell me exactly what's been going through that mind of yours. First you cage yourself up inside that blasted cave, and now you're proposing to live in the library.

Bruce is looking off into space, apparently ignoring Alfred. Alfred momentary loses control of his anger. He knocks the book out of Bruce's hands.

ALFRED

Bruce?! I'm talking to you!

BRUCE

I heard every word Alfred. I have been considering your request, and I suppose now is as good as a time as any. You want to know what I've been thinking? You want to know my emotional state? Weather I'm insane?

Bruce's face turns ice cold.

BRUCE

Are you sure that's what you want to here?

Alfred pauses at Bruce's candor, considering what he just said.

ALFRED

I have to know Bruce. You, WE'RE both all that we have. You and me, together. I need to know you're still with me. So yes, I need your answers.

He pauses for a long time.

ALFRED

How are you Bruce?

Bruce smiles.

BRUCE

Better. Why? What have I been thinking? I'll tell you Alfred.

He gets up and begins to walk around the library.

BRUCE

The cave wasn't a sanctuary Alfred, it was a coward's way of hiding from the truth.

ALFRED

What truth would that be?

Bruce turns and looks directly at Alfred.

BRUCE

That I failed them Alfred. I've been failing them ever since.

ALFRED

Stop right there Bruce! Me and Miss Tompkins have both been over this with you. YOU ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR PARENTS DEATH!

Bruce begins to laugh, a sound that sends shivers down Alfred's spine.

BRUCE

(laughingly)

Well, as long as the subject is open to debate, I guess we'll never know. But lets say, for the moment, that you're right. There WAS nothing I could have done.

He stops laughing. His voice grows cold again.

BRUCE

But what about since then?

ALFRED

What about?... What do

Bruce interrupts him.

BRUCE

What have I done since they died? I'll tell you.

A pause.

BRUCE

Absolutely fucking nothing!

ALFRED

Bruce! Watch your tongue!

Bruce ignores him.

BRUCE

I've done nothing but mope and cry, and hide. Hide from my responsibility.

ALFRED

What.. What responsibility? What on earth are you talking about Bruce?!

BRUCE

Justice. Justice Alfred. My parents are dead, and there has been no justice. I may have failed to prevent what happened, but I WILL NOT let there murder go unpunished.

Alfred is really afraid for bruce's sanity now.

ALFRED

Bruce, maybe, maybe you have gotten yourself confused. Miss Tompkins has told me that people who suffer a tragic loss often

BRUCE

(cutting him off)

Alfred, If you think I may be "mentally unbalanced", now would NOT be good time to interrupt me, perhaps?

Alfred closes his eyes, trying to remain calm, and then looks again towards bruce.

ALFRED

I am sorry Bruce. Go on.

BRUCE

As I was saying, going to the cave was just me running from my duty. My parents put an end to that. I know what I must do to keep from failing them, again.

ALFRED

Your parents WHAT?!

Alfred is now seriously afraid for Bruce's sanity.

ALFRED

Bruce, your parents are DEAD.

BRUCE

But they still live HERE Alfred.

He points to his heart.

BRUCE

I dreamed about them Alfred. Father told me to stop hiding from my guilt, and to avenge them.

ALFRED

Bruce, just a dream. Dreams aren't real!

BRUCE

(interrupting)

It is real to ME. Their murder was real, and the injustice is real Alfred. It's been months Alfred, and I heard what the police said that night, their killer will never be found. If that is true, then there's only one thing I can do, only one purpose for my life, my NEW life.

Alfred has fallen into despair, the look on his face showing his acceptance to his worse fears, that Bruce is truly gone. He barely responds with any energy.

ALFRED

And what is that Bruce? Hunt him down and kill him?

Bruce looks off for a moment in thought.

BRUCE

No Alfred. My parents killer was a ghost, he'll never be found. I won't waste my time, not when there are a million more out there.

This gets Alfred's attention.

ALFRED

More what?

BRUCE

More like HIM. I may not have stopped HIM, Alfred, but I will make penitence with my parents by not letting any more like him do what he did to anyone else. Those I WILL stop. That's what I've been thinking Alfred. Revenge.

INT. WAYNE MANOR LIVING ROOM.

Alfred is on the phone with Lesly Tompkins. He's frantic.

ALFRED

(on the phone)

I'm afraid our worse fears have come true Lesly.

In her office, Lesly looks sad, but not surprised.

LESLY TOMPKINS

(over the phone)

He's gotten worse?

Alfred takes a deep breath, but before he can respond, the line goes dead.

ALFRED

Lesly? Hello? Hello!

BRUCE

(of screen)

We need to talk.

We see Bruce has pulled the phone cord out of the wall.

ALFRED

Bruce?! How dare you do interrupt my phone call like that?! Put that wire back, now!

Bruce just holds the wire.

BRUCE

I will, after we talk. Can you really not spare a few minutes?

Alfred looks like he is about to take action towards Bruce, but he instead calms down.

ALFRED

Alright.

He puts the useless phone down.

ALFRED

Talk.

BRUCE

I know who you were calling Alfred, and I know what you were going to say.

Alfred closes his eyes and tries not to let the tears building up flow free.

ALFRED

Bruce. You're not well. You need help. Help I can't give you.

BRUCE

I know, I'm nutty as a loon and you think I belong in the funny farm. Right?

ALFRED

It's for the best Bruce! After what you said in the library, communing with your dead parents, talking about taking revenge against all of crime?! What would you think if you were me?

BRUCE

Probably the same thing. But whether I'm insane or not, there's something you should consider.

ALFRED

(tiredly)

And what might be?

BRUCE

If you send me to an institution, you will kill me.

ALFRED

WHAT?!

BRUCE

Weather your right and I'm nuts, or I'm right and this is my calling, either way, if you send me to an institution, I will NEVER accommodate to them. They'll have to keep me locked up and drugged for the rest of my life because I will NEVER deny what my par

He stops himself from saying "parents".

BRUCE

From what my HEART is telling me. My fate IS to avenge them Alfred, whether you believe it or not. Nothing will EVER make me say otherwise. You will lose me forever if you send me away.

He moves to come face to face with a sitting and silent Alfred.

BRUCE

Is that what you want?

Alfred is silent for a very long time.

ALFRED

Ok, I believe you Bruce. But if you want to avoid being institutionalized, convince me that you are right, that you DON'T belong there.

BRUCE

Two things Alfred. First, many people do almost the exact same thing I am proposing.

ALFRED

And what would that be?

BRUCE

Don't children who experience tragedy often become policemen?

BRUCE

How is that any more "sane" then what I've been talking about?

Alfred is caught of guard momentarily by this rebuttal.

ALFRED

Wa, well I don't believe those people become policemen because they feel there dead parents told them to.

Bruce sighs.

BRUCE

Look, I'm not saying that my feather's ghost appeared to me, I couldn't prove something like that anyway. But I AM sure that my parents would want me to find happiness, to be able to live past this. And like it or not, THIS is the only way I can achieve that, I have to fallow my heart on this Alfred, or else I really will lose my sanity.

Alfred takes a long time taking this in.

ALFRED

And two?

BRUCE

What?

ALFRED

You said there were two things for me to consider.

BRUCE

Oh. Yeah, I, was getting to that.

Bruce now looks uncomfortable.

ALFRED

Well, you have my attention Bruce, what is this other thing I should consider?

BRUCE

You should consider that if you decide to send me away, I will do everything possible to stop it from happening. I'll run away tonight if I have to.

Alfred is dumbstruck at this new gambit.

ALFRED

What, where would you go? How do you think would you survive? The streets would kill you Bruce, you KNOW that.

BRUCE

I know, I've seen it in action.

Alfred winces, upset over having phrased it like that.

BRUCE

But I wouldn't go to the streets. I'd go out to attain what I need to in order to bring my life back together again. I'd seek out teachers.

Alfred raises his eyebrows.

BRUCE

Alfred, believe it or not I HAVE given some thought to my "crazy scheme". I won't be a policemen though. I know that for certain.

ALFRED

What would be wrong with that?

BRUCE

It just wouldn't work, I, I can't explain why now. But I WILL need skills, and actually, that may help answer the question, I intent to acquire skills that the police don't have, an edge.

ALFRED

And how would you go about finding people to teach you these "skills" if you were by yourself?

Bruce gets a cold look on his face.

BRUCE

Whatever was necessary Alfred. I'd do ANYTHING to achieve my goal. I'd stow away on a ship to reach my destination, I'd take whatever job I could get. If I had to, I'd offer my body.

Alfred almost has a heart attack when Bruce says this.

ALFRED

BRUCE?! How could you know, what, you would do THAT?

BRUCE

Yes Alfred, I'd would prostitute myself if that's what it would take to get what I want.

Alfred is silent for a long time.

ALFRED

Where did you learn that word Bruce? "Prostitute".

He shivers at the thought.

BRUCE

It wouldn't have to come to that Alfred, if you came with me.

Alfred's jaw drops.

BRUCE

What, you thought I would prefer to do this alone?

He sits next to Alfred.

BRUCE

I WANT to be with you Alfred, you're all I have left.

For the first time since his parents death, Bruce hugs Alfred. Alfred lets a few tears flow free as he hugs him back.

BRUCE

(Still in the embrace)

Please Alfred, don't separate us. With you with me, I'll be safer. If not.

He lets go of the embrace.

BRUCE

You'll never see me again, be it because I'd be forever locked away, or if I escaped and took my chances on my own. It's up to you.

Bruce goes over to the phone line and puts it back into the jack.

BRUCE

Decide now.

They share a look for a long time, until Alfred breaks away and reaches for the phone and dials. Bruce face falls.

ALFRED

(into the phone)

Lesly? It's Alfred, sorry about the interruption.

He looks towards Bruce, who is walking away.

ALFRED

It must have been a bad connection.

Bruce stops when he here's Alfred's lie. He turns back to face him.

ALFRED

(into the phone)

About what I began to say before, I must apologize, it appears I made a mistake. When I said our worse fears have come true, I'm embarrassed, I had called just from waking up from a nightmare, about Bruce.

Bruce smiles.

ALFRED

Yes, I am sorry. How IS Bruce doing?

He shares a look with Bruce.

ALFRED

I'm happy to say that he has improved. I believe your services won't be necessary anymore. Yes, I realize how, um, how surprising this is. But I believe I can safely say that bruce is ready to resume his life again. Yes, I'll convey you're parting words to Bruce, of course. I plan to spend some time reconnecting with Bruce. Yes, I am glad too. Again, sorry about the confusion. Thank you, goodbye.

In her office Lesly hangs up, the look of her face clearly showing that she didn't believe a word Alfred said.

LESLY TOMPKINS

(to herself)

I hope you know what you're doing Alfred.

As Alfred hangs up, a smirking Bruce comes up to him.

BRUCE

A NIGHTMARE? That's the best you could come up with?

INT. LIBRARY -- EVENING

Bruce is again studying in the library, only now there is even more clutter. Bruce has acquired additional books, magazines, ect. We watch as the days pass as Alfred delivers more and more research to Bruce in the library. Bruce is still mostly silent as he studies, but at least he is courteous to Alfred as he helps Bruce prepare for his plans. Finally, Bruce emerges from the library, carrying something under his right arm.

BRUCE

Alfred?

He heads for the kitchen. He stops in the doorway as he finds him.

BRUCE

Alfred.

Alfred nearly drops a plate as he is interrupted from his dish washing.

ALFRED

My word Bruce! You, you're, you're not in the library!

Alfred speaks as if he has seen a miracle.

BRUCE

Obviously Alfred.

He walks over to Alfred and lays his item on a large table.

BRUCE

And I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that I won't be spending anymore time there. I've completed my research. For now.

Alfred lets out a sigh as he smiles slightly.

ALFRED

I'm glad to here that Bruce. Um, do you suppose you would be willing to resume you're, um, regular studies with me?

Bruce gives Alfred a curious look. He considers his answer for a moment.

BRUCE

Yes Alfred.

Alfred is about to let the joy building inside overtake him, when he stops and realizes why Bruce would emerge from his research.

ALFRED

You've found your first teacher, for you're OTHER studies, haven't you?

From his tone of Voice it's obvious Alfred isn't keen with Bruce's plans. Bruce nods.

BRUCE

More then that Alfred. I've outlined what I like to refer to as "The Plan".

Alfred sighs, giving up on washing the dishes and starts to dry his hands.

ALFRED

Do tell.

Bruce beckons Alfred to take a stool near the large table.

BRUCE

I've figured out how exactly I will implement "The Plan".

ALFRED

We.

BRUCE

What?

ALFRED

Your said how "I" will implement the plan. Do I take it that you've decided to run away without me after all?

Bruce stops, shrugging to himself for a moment.

BRUCE

No, Sorry Alfred, I guess I got caught up in my own ego. OFFCOURSE I still want... NEED you to help me.

Alfred's satisfied with that.

ALFRED

Well then, do you care to tell me about "The Plan"?

Bruce gives Alfred a smirk.

BRUCE

Absolutely.

He gets up and begins to walk around the kitchen as he continues to speak to Alfred.

BRUCE

To ease you're continued worries that I haven't really thought out what I've been talking about, let me start off my description of "The Plan" chronologically, first things first.

ALFRED

Excuse me for interrupting, But I must compliment you on your excellent advancement in you're vocabulary.

Bruce seems slightly annoyed by this interruption.

BRUCE

Yeah, whatever Alfred. DON'T interrupt.

The fierceness in Bruce's voice quite's Alfred.

BRUCE

Now, the first thing I guessed you would ask me would be about the house. What will happen to it while WE go gallivanting off to foreign lands. Am I right Alfred?

Alfred is surprised, but quickly tries to hide it.

ALFRED

Um, well yes, I was concerned about that line of

BRUCE

(interrupting)

No need to be concerned Alfred. I have everything figured out, and that's NOT ego talking, it's two months contemplating in the library. I also know what my father's will said Alfred.

This surprises Alfred.

ALFRED

Bruce?! How do you know what

BRUCE

(interrupting again)

I always had my ears Alfred, don't think I was unaware of what was happening when I was, how I first was when my parents died.

Alfred gets a look of sadness for a moment, remembering.

ALFRED

Again, I'm sorry. Please continue Bruce.

BRUCE

I know that not only do you have custody of me, but of the Wayne estate. So what I propose is that before we leave, you rent the property to my father's company. You also have control of the family's money, so you can pay Wayne Enterprises to watch over the house until we return. Satisfied so far?

Alfred is stunned.

BRUCE

You can talk now Alfred.

ALFRED

Well, I suppose, I suppose in theory it could work

BRUCE

(Interrupting)

Excellent Alfred. Now about my "normal studies" you were talking about before. Yes ofcourse I plan to continue my education Alfred. I'll need it even more now. You can tutor me wherever we go, get whatever teaching supplies you need, I won't object.

Alfred again looks shocked.

BRUCE

Yes, you heard me Alfred, you'll never here a single complaint again from me about homework. I don't have anything else I want to do, I NEED to learn, for "The Plan" to work.

ALFRED

Well, I'm glad to hear that.

BRUCE

I thought you would be. Next, as you had guessed earlier, I have found my first teacher. He's in Japan.

Alfred stands up.

ALFRED

JAPAN?!

BRUCE

Yes, his name is Sensei Yuro. He lives in a small dojo outside of Tokyo. Now I know you won't like this Alfred, but I think it would be best for us if we didn't use our real names.

Alfred can't stay silent anymore.

ALFRED

Bruce! When I agreed to accompany you on this, quest of yours,I had no idea it would be necessary to leave the country!

BRUCE

Oh yeah, about that, I think we should be as quit as possible when we leave, and we won't ofcourse let Wayne Enterprises know exactly where we are and what we're really doing.

ALFRED

BRUCE! You don't expect me to lie, do you? To the company, to Lucius Fox? He's a friend. You know him. And what about the IRS? I can't lie to them, that would be illegal!

Bruce stops Alfred's tirade by getting up and walks towards the kitchen's exit.

ALFRED

Bruce? Bruce! Where are you going?

Bruce stops and turns around just as he reaches the door. His face is no longer free of his earlier dark aggression.

BRUCE

Alfred. I told you I would do WHATEVER was necessary, remember?

Alfred's anger turns to solemn silence, remembering the difficult conversation.

ALFRED

Yes, I remember Bruce. You also made it abundantly clear that you would do this without me if necessary.

Bruce walks towards Alfred.

BRUCE

If I had to, yes. I do want you to come with me though. I know you want to protect me, but the only way you can do that is by coming with me, all the way, or else you'll lose me, just like I said before. And don't start reconsidering calling Miss Tompkins, You know where that road will lead.

Alfred closes his eyes, deep in thought.

ALFRED

Yes, I will have killed you, I remember. Look Bruce, I agreed not to have you committed ONLY because of what you said. To be perfectly honest I'm still not quite sure that you are mentally



Bruce interrupts by throwing a plate against the wall.

BRUCE

DAMMIT Alfred! This conversation just goes in circles, haven't you realized that by now?

Alfred's a little afraid.

ALFRED

Bruce..

BRUCE

(interrupting)

I will say this for the last time Alfred. I HAVE to do this, whatever it requires of me. If I don't, then yes, I will go insane, because I will never find piece in my mind or in my heart. My parents will always haunt me until I avenge them. PERIOD! So you either learn to live with my "eccentric plans", or prepare to live the rest of your life without me!

Alfred once again slumps his shoulders, seeing no choice before him.

ALFRED

(slowly)

Alright. I will stand by you Bruce, wherever you go, in whatever you do, BUT,just as long as you can eventually prove to me that there really is no other path for your life.

Bruce considers Alfred's words, and reaches out his hand.

BRUCE

Agreed.

They shake hands.


	7. Chapter 7

EXT. DOJO -- MOMENTS LATER

Bruce and Alfred are walking along the Dojo grounds, each carrying there share of luggage. Everyone there continues to look at them, until one of them separates from the group and confronts the foreigners.

STUDENT 

_Excuse me, but this is private land._

Bruce puts done his luggage and bows appropriately, after which Alfred does the same.

BRUCE

_Please forgive any interruptions our arrival may have caused. I assure you I will not waste your time with anything irrelevant. I'll come straight to the point; I've come here to seek the instruction of Sensei Yuro. _

The student is a little taken aback at this. He relays Bruce's statements to another student. He, apparently the latter's leader steps up and takes over for his charge.

STUDENT2

_You are American, yes?_

Bruce bows.

BRUCE

_Yes, as I just told your colleague, I've come a long way to see Sensei Yuro. I wish to be a student here. _

_Now everyone's surprise t_urns to suspicion, as the students draw closer around Bruce and Alfred.

ALFRED

Uh, Br

BRUCE

(quickly)

I can handle this Alfred.

Bruce never takes his eyes off the head student.

STUDENT2

_How do you know of this place? Most people in Japan do not know of its existence._

BRUCE

_Through a great deal of personal study. I only wish to speak to your Sensei._

The student momentarily takes his eyes away from the small boy to Alfred.

STUDENT2

_And you are?_

Alfred looks a little intimidated by the stalwart man.

ALFRED

_I am Alfred, I am boy... guardian. _

Alfred looks to Bruce, and he nods; he got it right.

STUDENT2

_I can see you are both new to our language, especially you._

He nods to Alfred.

BRUCE

_Yes, I have been studying Japanese intensely for some while, while my guardian, please forgive him, has barely more then peruse through your tourist dictionary. _

STUDENT2

_You speak for your guardian?_

The other students laugh a little towards Alfred, who tries to maintain his composure.

BRUCE

_This is MY quest, he is here out of duty, so yes, I speak for myself._

Apparently Alfred is learning, for his face show's a little annoyance. Bruce ignores it for now.

BRUCE

_I ask, may I please speak with your Sensei?_

VOICE

(off screen)

_What is it you want?_

All the students immediately part and bow as a middle aged man appears from the rear of the assemblage of students. He is muscular despite his small figure. Bruce and Alfred, taking que, bow as well. We now hear everyone as if they are speaking english.

BRUCE

(still bowed)

Sensei Yuro?

SENSEI YURO

I am. You are?

Bruce hesitates a moment.

BRUCE

Bruce. Bruce Worran. I humbly ask that you let me learn and be your student.

The serene Sensei looks down at the boy for a moment,studying his face, then raises his hands and claps twice. Every student then bows and returns to there former tasks.

SENSEI YURO

Fallow behind me.

With that the man does an about face and walks slowly towards one of the wooden buildings. Alfred and Bruce fallow, carrying their luggage.

INT. SENSEI YURO'S QUARTERS



Sensei Yuro's quarters are small and modest, with only a small collection of tapestries and weapons the only decorations that adorn the walls. He leads the Americans a set of sliding doors and opens them, inviting them in to a small looking office.

SENSEI YURO

Please remove your shoes.

Bruce and Alfred do so.

SENSEI YURO

Sit.

As there appears to be no chairs, they sit on the carpeted floor, Indian style.

SENSEI YURO

Now, what exactly do you want of me?

Both Bruce and Alfred hesitate.

SENSEI YURO

As you said earlier, you prefer to do the speaking, for it is you who seek my instruction?

Bruce finds his voice.

BRUCE

Yes.

SENSEI YURO

And you have traveled from America in search of me.

It isn't a question the way he speaks it.

BRUCE

Yes. I...I would imagine you would have questions for me, and my intentions.

At this, Sensei Yuro raises an eyebrow as his only reaction.

SENSEI YURO

You are indeed different then most children I have met. Even for an American, no insult intended, you understand.

Bruce nods, keeping his eyes with Sensei Yuro at all times.

SENSEI YURO

You said before that you found me through research. If that is true, I believe that you would presume that you would be the first American to ever come here.

He raises his eyes to Alfred.

SENSEI YURO

He is not American.

At this, Alfred, apparently understanding enough of what was said, looks to Bruce. Bruce looks up to him, and then turns towards Sensei Yuro.

BRUCE

My Guardian wishes to speak on his own behalf, please forgive any mistakes he may make while talking.

At this remark Alfred frowns while Sensei Yuro briefly grins.

SENSEI YURO

(to Alfred)

You may speak.

Alfred takes a deep breath.

ALFRED

I.. Am British. As, as Bruce before say, I not father, but AM guardian, legal and other.

Sensei Yuro looks from Alfred to Bruce.

SENSEI YURO

I must compliment you both if you say that you have taught yourself this language. That shows initiative, determination. I sense that you are hesitant about revealing to much about yourselves.

Alfred looks worried, Bruce merrily holds his breath, his face impassive.

SENSEI YURO

Do not worry, your affairs are not mine. But I must ask some questions if this conversation is to continue. Please only reply "yes" or no", understood?

Both Alfred and Bruce nod.

SENSEI YURO

Speak honestly. First, are you criminals running from the law?

Alfred is about to answer without either a "yes" or a "no", but Bruce raises his hand before he can speak.

BRUCE

(calmly)

No.

Sensei Yuro looks to Alfred.

SENSEI YURO

Answer yes or no.

His eyes convince Alfred to comply without hesitation.

ALFRED

No.

SENSEI YURO

Are you both honorable?

BRUCE&ALFRED

Yes.

SENSEI YURO

(to Bruce alone)

Do you know what honor means?

Bruce pauses, and he has a flash of his father in his minds eye. Tall, indomitable, and sincere eyes.

BRUCE

Yes.

Sensei Yuro looks again from both Bruce to Alfred, gauging their reactions.

SENSEI YURO

And the last question, this for Bruce alone.

He turns to Bruce.

SENSEI YURO

On this, your answer has only the limit of truth.

He looks to Alfred who nods understandingly. Sensei Yuro looks back to Bruce, and leans in.

SENSEI YURO

Why do you wish to learn my skills?

Bruce doesn't respond right away; he again see's his father, this time with his mother in the ally, as they are savagely killed, taken away from him. He sees the tall buildings of Gotham, hears the ever echoing sounds of crime, pain, despair. He finally sees himself. First he is alone, then surrounded by his parent's mutilates bodies. Finally he sees duplicates of this scene all around him, but instead of him by his fallen parents, the faces have been changed to other children, both boys and girls, with the same expression on their faces as on his, as their parents lay dead before them.

BRUCE

(slowly nodding his head)

Too protect...

Silence fills the room as Sensei Yuro considers what he has heard. Alfred, seeing that the last question having brought Bruce to close to his pain, takes hold of his hand, which Bruce squeezes slightly.

SENSEI YURO

You both speak the truth. Do not ask how I could know, But you Bruce, you will, if you have the strength, learn how yourself.

Alfred's eyes open widely, while Bruce drops the cold expression from his face.

BRUCE

You will allow me to learn from you, to live here with your students?

Sensei Yuro stands up slowly, looking down to Bruce.

SENSEI YURO

If you prove your determination, yes.

INT. DOJO DORM -- LATER

One of Sensei Yuro's students is leading the American's to one of the small wooden shacks that make up the living quarters of the dojo's students.

STUDENT3

Most of us who stay here for long periods of time live here alone, but as you are a child, the Sensei has allotted the both of you a room together.

Bruce lets the "child" comment go.

BRUCE

Thank you, your Sensei is very generous.

The student pauses as the Americans enter the small quarters.

STUDENT3

Perhaps too generous.

While Alfred get's busy unpacking, Bruce stops and turns back towards the slightly frowning student.

BRUCE

And what do you mean by that?

Even though there's a large height difference between them, Bruce doesn't seem to care.

STUDENT3

What I mean, boy, is that you are not from our country. You do not share our culture, our heritage.

Alfred stops unpacking to notice Bruce and the student looking at each other strangely.

ALFRED

Is everything alright Bruce?

Bruce answers without taking his gaze off the taller man.

BRUCE

Fine Alfred, please go about your business.

Alfred rolls his eyes at this comment, mockingly mouthing "yes sir" and resumes his activities.

BRUCE

You don't know anything about me, who are you to judge?

STUDENT3

Perhaps that very fact makes your motives questionable..

Before he can continue, a brief shout startles both men, as Sensei Yuro appears suddenly to their side. He says something rather quickly to the student, who loses all of his previous attitude and bows slowly to his master, and then addresses Bruce.

STUDENT3

Pleas accept my apologies, Sensei say he alone judges here.

He bows, and as Bruce looks from Sensei Yuro to the student, he slowly bows back.

BRUCE

No harm done.

Sensei Yuro makes a motion with his hand, and the student quickly bows and leaves.

SENSEI YURO

You handle yourself well against egression. Again, you must forgive him, he, along with most of my students are weary of an American being considered to be training alongside them.

BRUCE

Considered?

SENSEI YURO

Yes Bruce, I have not made any guarantees, and while I believe your motives to be honorable, some things must be taken into a more thorough account, such as how your guardian does not speak for his charge, that is quite unusual, even for America, as far as I am aware of.

Bruce takes his time to respond, considering his words carefully.

SENSEI YURO

Do not feel as if you cannot speak candidly in front of me, that is a rule here, the student always speaks his mind fully to his Sensei, otherwise, how can he truly learn without creating...misconceptions?

BRUCE

I understand. In answer to your, concern, Alfred IS my Legal guardian, but he is not, and he doesn't pretend to be a parent to me.

Bruce anticipates what Sensei Yuro is about to say.

BRUCE

My parents are dead sir.

Sensei Yuro considers Bruce through slightly sad eyes.

SENSEI YURO

I am saddened to hear that. I will not pry, but you must understand, you ARE a child. It is not yet your time choose the path you should or should not take.

Bruce looks crestfallen, though he keeps eye contact with the older man.

SENSEI YURO

That does not mean I will not accept you as a student. You yourself must prove your determination if you wish to stay hear.

He pauses a moment, then he looks into the small quarters, where Alfred is failing to look as if he is not listening in on the conversation.

SENSEI YURO

(to Alfred)

Alfred. Would you please join us outside briefly?

Alfred, knowing he's been caught, bows sheepishly and joins them near the doorway.

ALFRED

Yes...sir?

Sensei Yuro smiles.

SENSEI YURO

"Sir" is appropriate Alfred. I just wish to speak with you for a moment.

Alfred looks towards Bruce, who tries to keep himself in control. Sensei Yuro laughs.

SENSEI YURO

You have quite the will to speak for yourself, Bruce. Normally in children this is not a trait that is good, but you have already proven that you are different; your will drives your determination, which is quit strong, for any person of any age.

BRUCE

Uh, thank you.

SENSEI YURO

You are quite welcome. Now Alfred, even though Bruce here shows great strength of character and will, you, being his guardian, must tell me that you yourself approve of what Bruce wishes to do here. Again as before, speak only truth.

Alfred, having gotten the gist of most of what Sensei Yuro has said, nods with a little fear at the command from the imposing man before him. Bruce tries to speak.

BRUCE

Sensei, May I speak with Alfre

SENSEI YURO

(cutting him off)

No Bruce, you will remain silent, I will here Alfred only, understood?

Bruce looks from the Sensei to Alfred, and he stares hard at him, bringing back the dark look he showed Alfred before, and Alfred understands the silent communication. The Sensei catches this.

SENSEI YURO

If you wish to remain here Bruce, you will not attempt to sway Alfred's words in anyway. Understood?

Both Bruce and Alfred are jolted that this man was able to read the silent communication between the two.

BRUCE

I.. I am sorry Sensei, it would be foolish to assume I could hide such things from you. Please forgive me.

He bows.

SENSEI YURO

It is alright, you are young. Hopefully you will learn as you grow older how to show the proper respect, that is ESPECIALLY important if you wish to learn hear.

He turns from Bruce to Alfred, whose been awkwardly silent.

SENSEI YURO

You may speak Alfred, and please, speak only what you truly believe.

Alfred nods.

ALFRED

Please forgive mistakes I will made.. Um, make. I spoken with Bruce in...large deal about, this.

He gestures to all the Dojo buildings and students around them.

ALFRED

I feel that, in his choice here, I am confident it not only acceptable in my, choice, he has, convinced me that this is best thing for him.

SENSEI YURO

You have spoken well, to ease your concern. And I can see that Bruce appreciates what you have said, on YOUR behalf.

Both Bruce and Alfred look awed at this man's ability to see right through them.

ALFRED

I, well..

Alfred doesn't look like he know how to respond, so Bruce gives him a hint by bowing to the master. Alfred quickly does the same.

SENSEI YURO

(bowing back)

You are both welcome.

Now that these things are out of the way, it is time to go over the technical details of Bruce's enrollment here at my Dojo. You Bruce, I suggest you observe everything you can for the remainder of the day, try to orient yourself around the dojo, ask any free student for help, but do not disturb their training, understood?

Bruce nods.

BRUCE

Yes Sensei.

SENSEI YURO

Good, Alfred and myself will go through the paperwork, discuses your funding, things of that nature.

And with that Sensei Yuro turns around and begins to walk back to his quarters, with Alfred looking at Bruce one last time before he begins walking behind the master. Bruce lets out a breath of relief. He stares out around the dojo.

BRUCE

So far, so good.

EXT. DOJO

Bruce takes the Sensei's advice and wonders around, getting familiar with the dojo and it's surrounding grounds. He sees students going about their training, doing various and sometimes astounding feats. He witnesses acrobatic acts of skill and speed that seem to defy reason. An advanced student taking on 6 other's at the same time who are all armed with swords using only a walking stick and his feet. Others going through an obstacle course, appearing to defy gravity as they scale twelve foot walls almost without effort. Jumps are made that certainly no human being could survive, let alone perform. At one point Bruce witnesses from over hill a demonstration in stealth as another group of students chase a single person, who he recognizes as the man who he had the altercation with when he brought them to the American's quarters, through a rock quarry, when he abruptly disappears from the students view, and Bruce's as well. Both the students and Bruce look around in order to see where he must have hidden, when a finger is tapped on Bruce's shoulder.

VOICE

(offscreen)

Are you lost?

Bruce reacts without thinking and throws a punch towards the man who has crept up on him, but his fist hits nothing but air, and the next thing he knows is his on his back on the ground. Bruce looks up, and he see's the same student who moments ago he had witnessed vanishing a 100 feet away from him. He's too stunned to for words. The student smiles and stretches out his hand down to Bruce.

STUDENT3

Sorry about that, I should have made my presence known without alarming you.

Bruce, after several attempts, finds his voice.

BRUCE

W-well, seeing as I just saw you disappear about a hundred feet from me, I don't see how you could have "announced" yourself without startling me.

The student laughs as Bruce grasps the hand and is helped to his feet.

STUDENT3

You have a point. Again, forgive me, for this, and for how I acted before with you. It was not my place to say such things. You actually surprised me.

BRUCE

How?

STUDENT3

I had barely made my presence known and you reacted with such speed, extremely good reflexes for an untrained chil... sorry, for a young man.

BRUCE

But I didn't even touch you, and I don't even see what you did to make me fall like that. I don't even feel pain, anywhere.

The student grins slightly.

STUDENT3

Isn't that what you are here for? To "learn" as I remember you stating before?

Bruce pauses as he takes that in, and then he grins ever so slightly.

BRUCE

You are right on that point...

Bruce suddenly looks lost for words.

BRUCE

I just realized I don't know your name.

STUDENT3

Ishihara.

Ishihara bows as Bruce tries to shake hands.

BRUCE

(embarrassed)

Sorry, I forgot.

He bows back.

ISHIHARA 

I can understand the challenges faced with adapting to a different culture and etiquette.

By now the students down in the quarry have spotted him and wave hands.

ISHIHARA

(waving back)

I have to return to them. It was good to get another chance to reintroduce myself to you. I will see you later.

Bruce bows, and when he looks back up, Ishihara is gone, and when he looks back towards the quarry, all of the students are gone too. Bruce looks around for a moment and then he stops, shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

BRUCE

Just couldn't resist doing it again...

INT. DOJO DORM -- EVENING

Bruce enters his new lodging and looks around as Alfred is putting the finishing touches on tidying up the place and placing the last of the luggage around the small quarters. Alfred notices hs arrival.

ALFRED

Ah Bruce,I'm glad your back. Did your tour go well?

BRUCE

It was productive.

And with that Bruce picks up a book and lays down on one of the beds to read. Alfred looks as if he is waiting for Bruce to continue the conversation, but he stops and just shakes his head.

ALFRED

Your social skills seam to be developing nicely...I suppose it wouldn't matter to you that I had already picked that bed for myself.

Bruce remains fixed on the current bed, still reading his book.

BRUCE

No, doesn't matter to me at all.

ALFRED

But..

He stops and again, he shakes his head.

ALFRED

Nevermind.

BRUCE

(still nose deep in his book)

How did your meeting with Sensei Yuro go?

Alfred looks as Bruce still doesn't put the book down.

ALFRED

Bruce, if you wish to have a conversation, wouldn't it be best if we were both looking at each other?

BRUCE

I can do both.

Alfred roles his eyes again.

BRUCE

(still reading)

And stop doing that, you've been doing stuff like that all day.

Alfred instantly stops and just stares at Bruce, still reading.

BRUCE

I told you, I can do both.

ALFRED

Anyway, to answer your question, the meeting with Mr. Yuro went rather well. The price for his tutelage here is surprising little, even given the exchange rates. Oh, he did inquire on your more conventional education.

Bruce finally puts his book down and looks at Alfred.

BRUCE

And you told him that you would be my tutor here as you have before?

Alfred sighs.

ALFRED

Do you not trust me at all Bruce? Yes ofcourse I informed him of that. Now as of how we will go about it, I don't know how

BRUCE

(interrupting)

We'll head back to Tokyo, buy all the supplies that are necessary. Then we'll contact the Board of Education back home that my "normal" education will begin again, which I'm sure Mr. Fox is will be happy to hear.

ALFRED

Oh yes I almost forgot about Mr. Fox

BRUCE

(interrupting again)

We can't afford forgetting ANYTHING Alfred, not as long as we're traveling abroad incognito.

Alfred stops, and he looks towards Bruce, who is again reading his book.

ALFRED

Ah yes, "incognito". Translation, lie to everyone.

Bruce instantly looks back up, showing a little of his anger.

BRUCE

Alfred, I thought we went through this before we left Gotham: it's NECESSARILY. The Plan can't work if Bruce Wayne's true "travel plans" are known to anybody. And The Plan means

BRUCE&ALFRED

Everything.

BRUCE

Yes.

ALFRED

And like "I" have stated, just because I will stick with "the plan", it doesn't mean I'll like...wait a minute Bruce, you, do realize you just referred to yourself in the third person?

Bruce for once takes a pause. He looks like he's just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

BRUCE

Yes Alfred, I did. So what?

ALFRED

Bruce, I'm the only one here, why would you need to NOT refer to yourself as, well, as "Me", or in the case you just gave, "MY travel plans"?

BRUCE

Look Alfred, I'm not being... dissociative? Yeah, that's the word Miss Tompkins used a couple of times. I just meant that to the outside world, it must be that "me", Bruce Wayne", whatever, must be kept on the expected radar, so to speak. OK?

Alfred is silent for a long time, judging Bruce, who has again reverted to his dark look. He eventually stops trying to judge the sincerity of his words.

ALFRED

(tiredly)

Fine.

He turns away to look out the small window facing the fading sunset. Bruce goes back to his book.

ALFRED

(still facing the window)

Oh bye the way, Mr. Yuro wanted me to tell you that he expects us to dine with him and the rest of the student body at...

He turns around and looks at the clock that now sits on a small table between the beds.

ALFRED

In less then 15 minutes. Bruce we better get

He stops again and looks more closely to the book Bruce has been reading, as Bruce just turns to another page.

ALFRED

Uh, Bruce? When you came in here, you were about, what appeared to be, I'd say a about three quarters into that book,which I'd guess to be over three hundred pages, but now you appear to be reading the last few pages..

He notices also that while he was talking Bruce had just flipped to another page.

ALFRED

Bruce, what are you doing? How can you be reading that book like that?

Bruce interrupts him by closing the book, having just finished the last page. He points out the title: Speed Reading.

INT. DOJO DINING ROOM -- NIGHT

Bruce and Alfred, still in their formal wear, join the student body as they eat dinner with Sensei Yuro. The long dining room is lighted by oil lamps lining the walls. Everyone sits on the floor lengthwise a long table; their are about 25 other students attending, with Sensei Yuro sitting at the head of the table, with Bruce and Alfred right next to him.

ALFRED

It is, most, good of you to let us sit.. Here.

He uses his hands to illustrate his and Bruce's close proximity to the master, after double checking with his Japanese dictionary.

SENSEI YURO

No thanks are necessary, it is customary for new arrivals to eat by my side in the beginning of their stay. You both also seam to be used to Japanese food, that is very good as you will not find too many American or British recipes served here.

ALFRED

Well, in my time, I have...had Japanese foods in past, I quite enjoy.. This.

SENSEI YURO

Thank you.

He looks to Bruce; even though he is eating, he looks about as involved in enjoying his meal as about pretty much everything else, in other words, his face is blank.

SENSEI YURO

And you Bruce? Have you sampled Japanese food before?

Bruce takes a moment to swallow his food and gather his thoughts to the conversation at hand.

BRUCE

Excuse me? Oh, yes, Alfred and I prepared ourselves for the different choice of foods before we left America, though Alfred seamed to have a slightly hard time getting used to a menu so foreign to him.

Sensei Yuro looks back to Alfred and smiles at this new version of events. Alfred looks extremely embarrassed, which Bruce doesn't seem to notice.

ALFRED

Um... forgive me, when I said before that I had

SENSEI YURO

(interrupting)

No need to apologize, I am sure that your true meaning must have gotten lost in the translation.

He smiles and winks at him.

ALFRED

(still nervously)

Yes.

Sensei Yuro notices that while Bruce seams to be fine with the absence of chairs, Alfred is fidgeting about on his rear.

SENSEI YURO

You will get used sitting on the floor, just try to arrange your legs to however you find the it the most comfortable.

Alfred nods and the dinner continues with some conversation and occasional laughter amongst the students. One student, a bearded man in his 30's, who is sitting closest to Sensei Yuro apart from the Americans, is staring at Bruce. While Bruce either doesn't see him or doesn't care that he's staring, the Sensei notices.

SENSEI YURO

Is their a something you wish to say Makoto?

Bruce and Alfred now take notice of the staring man.

MAKOTO

I was just wondering about our newest student, some questions come to mind. If I may?

SENSEI YURO

One moment. Bruce, this is Makoto, my master Student. He helps me with the training done here. He would like to ask you some questions.

Bruce ponders this for a moment.

BRUCE

If I have studied properly, it is the proper etiquette to address any student that teaches as if he is the same thing as a master, is that right?

Sensei Yuro raises his eyebrows.

SENSEI YURO

I must say again Bruce that your research ability is profoundly impressive. Yes, you are mostly right in stating it like that. You will learn more about the proper etiquette as you stay here. But back to addressing the meaning of your question, yes, you will show Makoto the same respect and honesty that you show me. He is your sempai, or as you might say in America, the "second in command".

Bruce looks to Makoto and bows his head.

BRUCE

What is it you wish to know.. Sempai?

Makoto smiles and bows back.

MAKOTO

Do not feel as if I stand in judgment of you Bruce. I merely have some questions regarding your motives for coming here.

While Alfred looks worried at this inquisition, Bruce ignores his concerned face.

BRUCE

I will try to answer as best as I can.

Makoto looks to Sensei Yuro as the two seem to converse silently for a moment, and only turns back to Bruce when the Sensei nods his head.

MAKOTO

Very well. I have a concern that your motives for wishing to learn our art is perhaps not as pure as you state.

BRUCE

I don't understand.

MAKOTO

You have said that you have traveled here to learn for the intention of protection. This is an admirable desire, but many people who have come to learn here have desired... more. Sometimes people, especially young people feel that by learning how to defend yourself and others, many people wish to become, in some form, heroes. THAT is my concern.

Both Alfred and Bruce are taken aback by this. Bruce starts to talk through clenched teeth.

BRUCE

You think I came here because I care about something as...petty as heroism?

He says petty as if it were a curse.

MAKOTO

Maybe not consciously, but at your age many children seek positive reputations, the admiration of others. They believe that mastering a martial art means they are to be remembered for their impressive feats and perform deeds that would make them legends.

But If you wish to truly learn here, you must reject any such thinking...

He stops talking when he sees that Bruce has closed his eyes and seems to be trying everything he can not to release his building anger. Alfred sees this and puts a hand to his forehead, while others sitting nearby look at Bruce, and they look confused and a little worried about this young boy is who is brimming with the rage of any adult.

SENSEI YURO

Bruce, are you alright?

After a few moments, with obviously much restraint, Bruce opens his eyes and looks back to Makoto. His eyes emanate the darkness that lies deep within his soul. Makoto sits back in surprise, and we notice that the rest of the student body are now looking at him quizzically, and some look uneasy at what they see in this young boy.

BRUCE

(to everyone)

I'll only say this once: I DO NOT care about anything like that. Being a hero has NOTHING to do with why I wish to learn, if my explanation of protection doesn't convince you, well I'm sorry, but you won't find another answer with me.

He turns to Sensei Yuro.

BRUCE

Do I speak the truth?

Sensei Yuro, who has maintained a calm disposition throughout the conversation, looks at Bruce for a long time, and then looks towards the rest of the table, where the other students are still listening in.

SENSEI YURO

(loudly to everyone)

He does speak the truth, his motives are honorable, and their will be no more questions regarding this.

Every student bows their heads at the Sensei's words, including Makoto.

SENSEI YURO

(to Bruce)

No one here will pry you ever again about anything. You have my word and the word of everyone here.

He looks to Makoto, who bows his head. Alfred stops holding his breath and sighs.

SENSEI YURO

Now that this matter is permanently over Bruce, you will calm yourself, and know that anger has no place here. Do you understand?

Bruce looks at Sensei Yuro for a long time, collecting himself together, closes his eyes briefly, and nods.

BRUCE

Yes Sensei, forgive me, I, you know how strong my feelings are about this.

SENSEI YURO

Yes, I believe we all do now.

After a moment Bruce nods again, and everyone returns to their meal.

INT. DOJO DORM -- NIGHT

Bruce and Alfred are preparing for their first night in Japan. We see the time on the clock, 8:00. Both travelers are obviously not yet accustomed to the local time. They are wearing pajama's, which look a little odd on Bruce, considering the childish nature of the outfit combined with such a serous face. He looks down at what he's wearing and the eternal frown grows bigger.

BRUCE

First chance I get, I'm getting a new wardrobe.

ALFRED

What would be in your interest?

He again looks down at his smiley-faced covered outfit, and he looks into one of his suitcases that are filled with clothes that similarly reflect a childish nature that seems out of place on a boy so sullen.

BRUCE

It's time to put away childish things Alfred, that's all.

And with that he shuts the cover of the case. The light dims and silence prevails momentarily.

ALFRED

(from bed)

Good night Bruce.

A long moment passes, then finally Bruce responds.

BRUCE

(offscreen)

Good night Alfred.

ALFRED

Pleasant dreams.

At this, Bruce opens his eyes, and we can see that this comment has affected him, for we see a glimmer of fear from behind his eyes.

EXT. DOJO -- MORNING

The sun lays out it's rays upon the majestic land that the dojo inhabits. It's brightness is reflected upon the lake that stretches outwards towards the horizon. Birds are heard singing, as with a series of other animal calls. From above, the area would seem almost untouched by man if not for the small wooden buildings dotting the land. We see the dormitory area, and in particular the room housing the foreigners in their obviously larger two man shack.

INT. DOJO DORM -- CONTINUOUS

Alfred is the first to wake, as he yawns and leans forward in bed and looks at the clock between the beds:6:30.

ALFRED

Blasted time zone.

He looks farther towards Bruce on the other bed, and he stops when he sees the sweet and contortions that mark his still sleeping form.

ALFRED

Bruce?

He goes to his side, where Bruce continues, seemingly writhing in pain. Alfred slowly shakes Bruce.

ALFRED

Bruce! Wake up, wake up.

After a few moments of rising agitation from the boy, Bruce finally opens his eyes, which for a moment still hold the fear we saw last night.

ALFRED

Bruce, you were dreaming, obviously a nightmare. Are you alright?

Bruce's anxiety turns to confusion.

BRUCE

I.. I don't remember...

ALFRED

You were sweating and your face was twisted in, well in pain it looked like.

Bruce's breathing finally slows down to normal, and his cool demeanor falls into place.

BRUCE

I'm fine Alfred.

He looks at the clock.

BRUCE

We overslept. I have to get ready for when Sensei sends for me. Class starts in half an hour.

Alfred drops his concerned look almost immediately at this. He sighs.

ALFRED

Yes, you're perfectly normal.

INT. SENSEI YURO'S QUARTERS -- MORNING

A student silently shows Bruce inside and then returns to his duties, as we can now see that all the students are awake and attending to. Bruce approaches Sensei Yuro's office door and pulls his arm up to rap on the thin sliding door.

SENSEI YURO

(offscreen)

Come in Bruce.

Bruce is only momentarily taken back when he slides open the door to see Sensei Yuro writing at his desk.

BRUCE

You called for me?

SENSEI YURO

Yes. I

He pauses when he looks at Bruce's face, blank as always.

SENSEI YURO

Bruce, do you ever smile?

Bruce is put off by this, his eyes wonder around the room, not looking at Sensei Yuro.

BRUCE

I, uh...

Bruce looks very uncomfortable now. Sensei Yuro sighs.

SENSEI YURO

Alright, as I said before, I won't pry.

Bruce relaxes quite noticeably at these words. Sensei Yuro notices and looks at Bruce for a long time, as if he is about to say something further, but he only shakes his head and sighs once more.

BRUCE

Thank, thank you Sensei.

SENSEI YURO

Yes, now onto other matters.

He reaches into a nearby drawer and retrieves a small uniform that is folded and strung with twine. Bruce eyes open a little wider, looking a bit more like the child he is.

SENSEI YURO

Yesterday Alfred gave me your measurements; you are lucky to have this, very few of my students have ever come to me so young, this was the only uniform here that would fit you.

He gives the uniform to Bruce, who holds it as if it were sacred. Sensei patiently waits for a reply.

SENSEI YURO

Do you have anything to say Bruce?

Bruce looks up from the uniform and speaks rather distantly.

BRUCE

Oh, yes, sorry, I, I wanted to let you know that me and Alfred have discussed the details on how we plan to continue my, formal education...

Sensei Yuro sighs, disappointment in his voice.

SENSEI YURO

That IS good to know Bruce, but I was referring to how you thought of the uniform.

Bruce looks down again at his new uniform and looks back up to Sensei, understanding on his face.

BRUCE

OH, I'm, I'm sorry... Thank you, thank you very much Sensei.

He bows slowly.

SENSEI YURO

You are welcome. Now put it on, ask a student for help, he will also show you where class will be held today.

Bruce nods and begins to leave.

SENSEI YURO

And Bruce.

Bruce stops and turns to look back towards Sensei Yuro.

SENSEI YURO

Just remember: this is your very first day. I do not normally have students start so soon after meeting them, so I hope you understand the significance of that.

Bruce nods.

BRUCE

I do, and I am greatly thankful for this opportunity.

SENSEI YURO

Just remember that, this day is an opportunity, so do your best not to ruin it, that means you must listen, and listen without argument. Be open minded to anything, and whatever happens , DO NOT do more then you can. All that is required is your best here, so it is your responsibility to keep me informed on your limitations. Do you understand?

Bruce reply's almost instantly.

BRUCE

Yes Sensei, I understand, and I, I will keep that in mind.

At that Bruce bows quickly and leaves with his uniform. Sensei Yuro looks after him, speaking quietly to himself.

SENSEI YURO

His answer came rather quickly, like a child...That is not like him.


End file.
